justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Pedal (Remix)
"Gas Pedal (Remix)" is a remix of song by Sage The Gemini and IamSu featuring Justin Bieber. Audio Sage The Gemini - Gas Pedal (Remix) (Audio) ft. IamSu, Justin Bieber Performances * OMNIA Nightclub (March 14, 2015) Lyrics Slow down, grab the wall Wiggle like you trying to make yo ass fall off Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal I put my foot down yeah that's the way it is Suck it good now what you see is what you get Neighborhood's hella jealous when they see the wheels Pull up in the gun metal 'rari with a fresh fit Gas pedal, gas pedal Trying to keep up like adderall I ain't even stressing no a-at all So presidential I'm federal I'm trying to get there, so when I get there Imma make sure you won't forget babe Hold on, don't sweat it babe I saw the writing on your ass and yeah I read it babe So hold on, you won't forget it babe Yeah you know I'm ready if you ready baby Gotta take the short route, pedal to the floor watch me peel out Slow down, grab the wall Wiggle like you trying to make yo ass fall off Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal Non responsive, I'm killin' post de-activator Dry ni‏ggas, no sheen, no neutrons or activator It's going up, no explaining the escalator I'm trying to keep this here alive the Bay's respirator Let 'em see me shine, they call me one hit wonder now I'm that 3 times I'm seeing big things now they want me blind I made your girl fall ain't even check archives Kelly boy, HBK, I make songs like it's my last name I must be Trey Ballin' like Dave Chappelle, playin' Princeton, shoot the jay. Fairfield where I stay, I just seen Mrs. ? More money for the Bay, and no we ain't gon pass the ball Haters die slow and get your caskets tossed Audi S7 sport pass 'em all Speed up, gas pedal I'm trying to get there, so when I get there Imma make sure you won't forget babe Hold on, don't sweat it babe I saw the writing on your ass and yeah I read it babe So hold on, you won't forget it babe Yeah you know I'm ready if you ready baby Gotta take the short route, pedal to the floor watch me peel out Slow down, grab the wall Wiggle like you trying to make yo ass fall off Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal I'm the bomb you can't disarm me I need multiple cuts like a swiss army And I hope that she ain't looking for no prince charming Charm yo ass in the cab on the next morning Tell the driver gas pedal, yo Suzy I got cash to blow Follow the leader, in high school I was an under-achiever Made haters believers, or beliebers, look at me sir Went from nobodies to 20k for a feature Eat your heart out used to take the BART out To the city from my mom house, now I ball with my tongue out Pull out my chain and think that the sun out When you walk in the building the bitches run out It should be already platinum before it come out We should do it major look in the eyes of my haters they say Slow down, grab the wall Wiggle like you trying to make yo ass fall off Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal I'm trying to get there, so when I get there Imma make sure you won't forget babe Hold on, don't sweat it babe I saw the writing on your ass and yeah I read it babe So hold on, you won't forget it babe Yeah you know I'm ready if you ready baby Gotta take the short route, pedal to the floor watch me peel out Slow down, grab the wall Wiggle like you trying to make yo ass fall off Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal Now speed up, gas pedal, gas pedal, gas pedal Category:Songs Category:Hip hop songs Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber Category:Remixes